The purpose of this proposed study is to investigate solidarity, support and conflictual processes, and health and well-being outcomes, within and across ethnically and nationally diverse population samples of three-generation families. The Convoy Model of Social Support (Antonucci, 2002) and Solidarity and Conflict in Multi-Generation Families (Bengtson et al, 2001) provide a conceptual base for the study. It will capitalize on the NIMH funded National Study of African American Mental Health (field name - National Survey of American Life [NSAL]) to identify internationally representative samples of three-generation family lineages. Based upon current rates of identification in the ongoing NSAL (to be completed in November 2002), over 60% of the completed sample is expected to be members of eligible three-generation lineage families of African American, Caribbean black, and white non-Hispanic backgrounds, with members who reside both in the U.S. and internationally. We propose to obtain a random sample of 4158 individuals, or 1386 three-generation triads, to be interviewed in this proposed survey. Moreover, we would also link to two separately funded, parallel studies: a methodologically and conceptually parallel 3-generation telephone study in Japan and a European Community-funded study of five nations. The specific aims of this proposal are to: 1. Identify and explore the nature of intergenerational linkages and examine comparatively their structure, function, stability, and change as affected by migration, acculturation, ethnicity, race, gender and age, in representative population samples; 2. Explore the implications of different family structures, support and solidarity and conflict among generational members and the influences on health and well-being; 3. Explore in detail the growing social service needs and utilization patterns across generations, within families linked to societal and global aging, especially across migrational and acculturative differences, ethnicity, race, gender and age groupings; and 4. Examine the nature of cross-national similarities and differences in the previously noted structures and the function of intra-familial, intergenerational linkages in the United States, Europe and Japan. Dramatic demographic transformations create unique challenges that are changing the basic structure of societies around the world. The proposed study will help us anticipate, understand, and design support programs to cope with the challenges and problems facing individuals at all generation positions, families, and societies in the new century.